Silverbell
by LuciferTheHamster
Summary: A take on Silverstreams death, a story about a clan cat who was closer to Silverstream than her own family. (I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS)


Silverbell crouched low to the forest floor. Her tail twitched as she followed her best friend, Silverstream, towards the river. Silverstream had been sneaking off for a few moons now, and Silverbell was starting to worry.

They had been best friends since their birth. Their mothers, best friends before them, named them both after silver, the color of their fur. It was very confusing when they were apprentices. Both called Silverpaw, they eventually got used to it. They became warriors together and still did everything together. Until Silverstream started sneaking off.

Silverbell decided that today, she was going to see what Silverstream was up to.

She followed her along the familiar path that they took hunting. Was Silverstream sneaking off right under her nose?

She lie down on the ground and watched Silverstream as she waited for someone. Hearing rustling in the bushes, she perked her ears up.

She let out a soft sigh as she saw a Thunderclan cat, Graystripe, jump through the bushes. Silverstream purred and crossed the river.

Silverbell was shocked. She had thought that Silverstream was seeing a cat. But not a Thunderclan cat! Silverstream was breaking the Warrior Code!

She started moving towards the edge of the river more, when she saw familiar green eyes in the trees across from her. She blinked and they were still there. She motioned for him to stay quiet and started moving. Right into a long patch of grass!

The weeds tickled her nose. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't bear it. She let out a sneeze that seemed to shake the ground.

Silverbell felt her fur grow hot. She was caught.

The silence was broke by a gasp as the other cat fell off his perch.

"Silverbell! Were you following me?" Silverstream mewed, angrily. Silverbell felt her fur prickle with guilt and anger. "Silverstream do you see yourself? You're in no position to yell at me!" Silverbell yelled back.

The cat with the green eyes took this time to stop his argument with Graystripe. "She's right. This is breaking the Warrior Code. You could be thrown from your clan."

"Fireheart, I love her!" Graystripe mewed. The cat with green eyes, now known as Fireheart, glared at him.

"There's no way that you can get away with this."

Silverstream said her goodbyes to Graystripe and ran the other way, bumping Silver in the process. Graystripe left too.

The silence was tense. Silverbell hated silence.

"I'm sorry about her." Silverbell apologised to Fireheart. "I should have kept a better eye on her. Now they've gone and gotten themselves into this mess."

Fireheart blinked. "Why would it be your fault?" He asked, "It's theirs. They got into this mess. The only way out is for them to decide."

Silverbell looked at the cat. In the light, he had beautiful orange and red fur. 'Like fire.' She thought to herself. His eyes were a deep green and she could tell he was a strong warrior.

"Well, I'll see you, I suppose." Fireheart turned away, muttering something she couldn't hear.

Moons later, Silverstream started talking to Silverbell again. They were fine until one day, Silverstream had some news for Silverbell.

"Silverbell I have some great news!" Silverstream was practically bouncing with joy. Silverbell hadn't seen her this happy since they had made up.

"Well what is-" Silverbell was cut off by her excited mew. "I'm going to have kits!" Silverstream was so excited she was practically jumping out of her fur.

"That's great, Silverstream!" Silverbell was so happy for Silverstream.

Life went on, Silverstream, starting to make a spot in the nursery, only grew more excited.

Silverstream had grown. Ready to have her kits any day now, she decided to go on a walk.

"Silverstream, where are you going?"

Silverbell asked, ready to drop everything and follow her.

"I'm okay, Silverbell. I just need some air." Silverstream assured her, "I'll be back soon."

Silverbell watched her best friend walk away from the camp without looking back.

And that was the last time she ever heard her best friends voice.

Silverbell was forced to go into Thunderclan camp to retrieve the kits of her best friend.

As she walked into camp, Leopardfur spoke to Bluestar about the kits.

Graystripe, her best friends only love, walked out of the den. Claiming that he'll bring the kits back, Silverbell stayed with him.

Ready to bring them back, Silverbell crouched next to Graystripe to pick the kits up.

She felt a stab of grief when she saw that the silver she-kit looked exactly like Silverstream. Her best friend since kithood.

She vowed right there that she would never let any harm come to this tiny silver kit that she was taking home.

And there she walked, back to Riverclan with Graystripe and her best friends kits.


End file.
